Granville County, North Carolina
Granville County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 48,498. Its county seat is Oxford . History The county was formed in 1746 from Edgecombe County. It was named for John Carteret, 2nd Earl Granville, who as heir to one of the eight original Lords Proprietors of the Province of Carolina, claimed one eighth of the land granted in the charter of 1665. The claim was established as consisting of approximately the northern half of North Carolina and this territory came to be known as the Granville District, also known as Oxford. In 1752 parts of Granville County, Bladen County, and Johnston County were combined to form Orange County. In 1764 the eastern part of Granville County became Bute County. Finally, in 1881 parts of Granville County, Franklin County, and Warren County were combined to form Vance County. During the late 1800's and early 1900's Granville County played a pivotal role as tobacco supplier for the southeast United States. With many farms and contracts tied to major tobacco companies like, American Tobacco Company, Lorillard, Brown & Williamson, and Liggett Group the local farmers became prosperous. With the Great Depression came a plague new to the people of Granville County. The Granville Wilt Disease as it became known as destroyed tobacco crops all across northern North Carolina. Tobacco Researcher James Frederick Webb with help of colleagues found a cure for the famine at the Tobacco Research Center located in Oxford. Education The Granville County School System contains 4 high schools with 2 subsidiaries, 4 middle schools, and 9 elementary schools. High Schools *South Granville High School *J.F. Webb High School *Granville Central High *Granville Early College High *South Granville School of Health and Life Sciences *J.F. Webb School of Health and Life Sciences Junior High *G.C. Hawley Middle *Northern Granville Middle *Butner-Stem Middle *Mary Potter Middle Elementary *Creedmoor Elementary *Butner-Stem Elementary *West Oxford Elementary *C.G. Credle Elementary *Joe Toler-Oak Hill Elementary *Mt. Energy Elementary *Wilton Elementary *Stovall-Shaw Elementary *Tar River Elementary Law and government Granville County is a member of the Kerr-Tar Regional Council of Governments. Granville County is governed by a commissioner/manager form of government under the laws of the state of North Carolina. Granville County has seven commissioner electoral districts. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.02%) is water. Townships The county is divided into nine townships: Brassfield, Dutchville, Fishing Creek, Oak Hill, Oxford, Salem, Sassafras Fork, Tally Ho, and Walnut Grove. Adjacent counties *Mecklenburg County, Virginia - north *Vance County, North Carolina - east *Franklin County, North Carolina - southeast *Wake County, North Carolina - south *Durham County, North Carolina - southwest *Person County, North Carolina - west *Halifax County, Virginia - north-northwest Demographics As of the census of 2005, there were 53,674 people, 16,654 households, and 12,040 families residing in the county. The population density was 91 people per square mile (35/km²). There were 17,896 housing units at an average density of 34 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 59.3% White, 34.9% Black or African American, 0.46% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.43% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. 4.00% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,654 households out of which 33.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.10% were married couples living together, 15.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.70% were non-families. 23.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 33.30% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 11.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 110.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 111.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,965, and the median income for a family was $46,013. Males had a median income of $30,418 versus $24,840 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,118. About 9.00% of families and 11.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.20% of those under age 18 and 14.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Butner *Creedmoor *Oxford *Stem *Stovall Unincorporated communities *Lewis *Wilton * Brassfield * Braggtown * Shake Rag * Culbreth * Tally Ho *Grissom * Bullock See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Granville County, North Carolina References External links * Granville County government official website * Granville County Chamber of Commerce * Granville County Historical Society/Museums * Vance-Granville Community College (located just on the Vance side of the Vance County-Granville County line) * Northern Granville, Historic Oak Hill, Multi-Cultural Museum and Library Category:Granville County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Established in 1746